


The Italian Honeybee

by Italian_Sunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Gaiaonline, Shameless Shipping, rp shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italian_Sunflower/pseuds/Italian_Sunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hero who is as sweet as her name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bee in a Miraculous Garden

All of this was new to her; the costume, the wings, the _flying_. It was a miracle she didn’t collide through a window or anything else at this point; in fact she got the hang of it almost as if it came naturally to her. Her look of worry turned into a bright and cheerful smile with her arms completely outstretched like she was pretending to be a bird soaring through the air. The wind brushed against her cheeks and she found herself feeling completely carefree – a relief that she had found an escape from her real life. Unfortunately her time of playing in the air was cut short when she remembered what her kwami told her, how there were other miraculous users out there.

Oh she couldn’t wait to meet them! She’d _finally_ be able to make some friends for a change!

Eventually she spotted them on the rooftop of a building, gracefully slowing down her speed and landing lightly on her feet. Seven of them; all of them looking at her like they had seen a ghost of sorts. Her merry smile begins to weaken against their gaze, wondering why they didn’t seem pleased seeing her stand there among them. She silently gulped; fixing the hem of her yellow and black striped dress before putting on the warmest smile she could muster to cover up her nervousness.

Silence…

“Hiya! I’m Honeybee, you’re new teammate.” She greeted; her heart racing inside of her chest so loudly it nearly matched the buzzing sound her wings made moments ago.

More silence…though this time a few looked at each other with passing uncertain glances mixed with a _hint_ of suspicion.

"We don't need some rookie coming in and getting us killed! Go home!" One voice spoke up; her eyes darting to the male standing there with his arms folded over his chest, the one her kwami informed her was the bull miraculous user – Taurus.

Ironic how she felt a sting in her own chest at his words; her mind was trying to think up the proper words to say to him in return. Then another one slowly approached her, a taller hero with mechanical rabbit ears. He looked down at her with the softest teal colored eyes she had ever seen before, and then he spoke.

"I'm Lapin Rapide, are you as sweet as your name implies?" he asked, a grin on his face.

A warm and lighthearted laugh escaped her over how clichéd the question was, but the fact Lapin was trying to make light of the situation through humor was something she greatly appreciated. “I try to be sweet as possible, but I make no garaun- _bee_.” Honey laughed again; as lame as it was to laugh at a pun she hoped it would bring about some smiles or laughs to the group.

Thankfully, it worked a little as there were a few muffled laughs she could just about hear. Chat Noir and Ladybug both were the next to welcome her – though it seemed like Chat was only doing it because of Ladybug. Either way, it was a good start; she’d just have to work to get the others to eventually warm up to her.

This was a good start for her to make some bonds with her teammates…who one day she might be able to call her friends. Hazel eyes then stared at Lapin as he turned to look at Ladybug and engage in conversation with her; her lips curling into a faint and subtle smile.

_‘And maybe…more than just a friend…’_


	2. Lucky Bunny

“I’m tired; can we go home yet mom?” Milana asked, looking over at her mother who walked ahead of her.

“No, you have a photo shoot scheduled in twenty minutes for your new album cover. Now come on Milana, the car is waiting.” The blonde haired woman spoke, looking over her shoulder to give the young girl a defiant stare for even _asking_ such a foolish question.

Just as they made their way towards the exit of the recording studio building and out to the small black car waiting for them, Milana stopped as she heard the distant sounds of scream – no doubt another akuma attack.

“Hurry Milana! We need to help the others!” Bizzi whispered as loud as she could from Milana’s purse.

“I know Bizzi! I’m _trying_ ; there are just too many people around for me to just transform right now.” Milana whispered back, trying to desperately think of a way to dodge the eyes of her escorting bodyguards who thankfully didn’t seem to pay attention to the fact she had just whispered to a tiny bee-like creature hiding in her purse. “Uh, I…forgot my notebook back in the studio mom. I should go get it, it has all my songs in there.”

“Fine, just be quick about it.” Her mother bluntly replied as she stood there with her eyes glued to the tiny screen of her phone.

Quickly Milana dashed off back inside the building, looking around before ducking into a storage closet. “Alright! Bizzi! Transform me!” Milana said, raising her hand behind her head to flip her hair as the tiny kwami disappeared into the bee-shaped hair comb tucked into Milana’s russet locks. Upon her transformation completing, Honeybee made sure to look out of the storage closet to make sure nobody was around before quickly escaping out from the nearby window. In a matter of seconds she was airborne, flying as fast as she could towards the growing sounds of screaming citizens.

Eventually she arrived at the scene, watching as yet another akumatized villain terrorized the people of Paris. This guy looked like a baseball player – his outfit certainly clarified he was a baseball player. A small gasp escaped her as she quickly dodged what appeared to be a flaming baseball, one that nearly hit her had she not been so lucky enough to dodge it. “Alright, time to help the team.” She muttered to herself, looking to see the others trying to do everything in their power to get near the akumatized champion. It was most likely the bat the akuma was hiding in, now they just had to figure out a way to get it out of his hands.

Quickly she reached behind her back and grabbed her bow, pulling the drawstring back and watching as a yellow glowing arrow appeared. With quick accuracy she struck the baseball player’s feet, watching as her arrow morphed into a large puddle of honey. “Good, now he won’t be able to try and run away.” She muttered to herself. Honeybee watched as the akumatized champion looked down at his feet surprised before looking up at her, his expression showed annoyance and…well, _clearly_ he was pissed off.

“This one will knock your _head_ right off!” He said before he swung his bat, another flaming baseball coming at her.

She wasn’t as quick to dodge it this time, the baseball clipping one of her wings which made her tumbled through the air for a minute before she concentrated to have her wings regain their normal speed and stopping her plummet to the ground. Her one wing hurt though, no doubt it was damaged.

“Honey! Look out!” A voice called out.

Too lost in her thoughts about her wing’s condition she was to even realize that another flaming baseball was coming right at her; hazel eyes going wide as she froze like a deer in the headlights before suddenly she felt something crash against her, though it was definitely not a flaming baseball. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself being held in a strong set of arms.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

Honey’s gazed turned to look up at the face of the voice speaking to her, a look of shock expressed on her own face when she saw it was Lapin. Lapin had just saved her, even though he could have been helping the others try and defeat the akumatized champion. “Y-Yeah…I…I’m fine.” She muttered as her throat got; her face suddenly grow warm.

“Good, is your wing alright?” He asked, his eyes giving away how concerned he was about her.

Glancing over her shoulder she looked to see the tip of her wing was slightly cracked from the hit, moving them a little before wincing. “It’s not _too_ bad, but I shouldn’t push it for my kwami’s sake.” She replied with a heavy sigh. Now how was she supposed to fight? She just proved how useless she really was to the team.

“You still got your bow right? I have an idea.” Lapin spoke up, an impish grin appearing on his face.

“My bow? Yeah of course I do --- AH!” Her sentence was cut short the moment she felt Lapin grab her by her waist and set her on his shoulders like a father would do for their kid. His arms were hooked tightly to her legs as he held onto her tightly.

“Alright then! Hold on tight there sweetie!”

“W-Wait Lapin what are yo-!” Again before she could get her words out the rabbit was quickly to leap off the rooftop they were settled on, bouncing from roof to roof until Lapin found a way to skate on back down to the streets. Now she understood what he was doing - Lapin was being her _wings_. He was the only other one capable of matching her flying speed, so with her wing out of commission he probably thought it would be the same if he carried her. A grin spread across her face as she held her bow tightly before drawing back the string again and this time shooting arrows at the baseballs he was hitting, striking them to deflect them from the others; then her attention turned to the player himself. Quickly she drew back an arrow before quickly releasing it, watching it strike another baseball he hit, though this time the baseball was deflected back at the player himself.

Honey watched as the player tried to catch the deflected baseball with a catcher’s glove he made appear on his hand, though he didn’t expect the ball and the glove to stick to his hand, therefore making it impossible for him to hold onto his bat with a good grip. She watched as the others quickly moved to knock the baseball out of the akumatized champion’s hand before Ladybug broke the bat and captured the akuma that fluttered out of it.

Her heart felt lighter, her smile only growing as she had realized she had finally helped in successfully taking down one of Papillon’s champions. “Haha! We did it! We did it Lapin!” She cheered.

“Yeah we did! Thought you’d be scared with me skating so fast.” He chuckled as he set her down on the ground carefully.

Honey grinned before shaking her head. “Nah, you know I like to go fast.” She replied with a wink. The brunette took note of Lapin’s grin fading a little and his cheeks flushed a shade of red that crawled up under his mask.

“W-Well, I am a rabbit after all, we’re naturally fast runners.” Lapin commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well then, are rabbits natural saviors too? Because I owe you, guess I should consider you my lucky bunny.” Honey replied with a chuckle before she went silent. “Oh shoot! I have to go! See ya…lucky bunny.” She gave him a simple wave and a smile before she flew off, despite the fact that she didn’t want to fly for Bizzi’s sake – this was the quickest way for her to get back to the warden.

 

* * *

 

Milana laid there on her bed, a heavy sigh escaped her as she found herself looking up at the ceiling.

“You did great today Milana! Sorry that your mom got mad at you for being late to the photo shoot.” Bizzi chimed as she hovered beside the exhausted brunette.

“Don’t worry about it Bizzi, I’m used to mom yelling at me. Thanks though, I finally feel like I did some good for the team. If it wasn’t for Lapin though I…” Her voice cut off as Milana felt a tickle on her lips at the sound of his name. “Lapin…” She whispered, the feeling now moving to her tongue. It was strange but, it felt like a good thing.

“Milana? Are you alright? Your face is all red. This wouldn’t happen to be because of Lapin would it?” The tiny bee kwami questioned with a smile that clearly showed her question was rhetorical.

“I-I’m fine…and…I can’t help it! Lapin is just…he’s amazing. He’s really kind and…I feel like he and I worked really well together in that fight. So maybe I do like him…there’s no harm in that right?” Milana asked, sitting up on her bed to glance over at Bizzi who merely chuckled before she yawned. It was a long day for the both of them; Milana carefully scooping her kwami into the palm of her hands before tucking Bizzi into the little makeshift bed in her jewelry box, removing her bee comb miraculous and setting it beside Bizzi. “Goodnight Bizzi.” Milana whispered before turning to move out onto the balcony of her room.

The night air felt refreshing as she leaned against the balcony rails, her eyes glancing up at the twinkling stars in the dark sea above. “Goodnight Lapin…and thanks for being my lucky bunny.” She whispered, her smile growing as she stood there admiring the stars…and a feeling in her heart blooming for a certain rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno who is luckier, Honey or Lapin xD


	3. Special Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapin always seems to find a way to make Honey smile...even with a terrible pun...

 

“Where did he go now?” Honeybee questioned as she hovered in the air, her hand raised up to her eyes as she scouted the area. She had to put in an extra amount of focus to try spotting him in the dark, but then her hazel eyes caught sight of the silver and gold blur bouncing from rooftop to rooftop. “Ahah! Found you!” With a confident grin on her face she flew off, eventually catching up with Lapin and grabbing his shoulders. “I got you!” She chimed before lifting him up off the rooftop.

 “AH! Okay okay! You win! Now put me down Honey!” Lapin pleaded - something Honey never heard him do which made her once confident smile turn into a worried frown.

 Quickly but gently she set him back down on one of the rooftops, eventually landing down on it herself. “I’m sorry Lapin, I didn’t mean to…I…I was just playing around.” Great, just what she needed, to fumble over her own words as she was trying to apologize to him.

 Lapin stood there panting lightly; though it was clear he was grateful to be back on some form of solid ground. “D-Don’t be. I should have told you that…well…I’m not a particular fan of heights, especially when my feet aren’t touching the ground.” He explained, his gloved hand running through his messy red hair. “No harm though, I’m just glad you didn’t drop me.” A chuckle escaped him, soft and warm, which made her feel a small portion of relief. However the brunette stood there still feeling a sense of guilt on her face for having done that, even if she didn’t mean it to nearly scare the crap out of him. It must have been plastered all over her face pretty obviously when Lapin began to look worried as his teal eyes glanced over at her. “Hey, how about we have a race? Hmm…how about…” Lapin paused as he placed a hand on his chin, circling where he stood as he scanned the area. “Aha! There!” He pointed with a wide grin on his face.

 “Notre Dame?” Honey questioned after lifting her head to see where he pointed to.

 “Yup! Notre Dame! First one to reach the top wins.” The rabbit said as he suddenly began stretching his legs like a pro runner would.

 Part of Honey wondered if under that mask Lapin, as a regular guy, was a pro athlete. He certainly had the figure for it - and his form when skating, jumping, and fighting seemed to mimic that of a professional. Either she was right about him being an athlete, or Lapin was just _really_ good at mimicking one. “Do we really think we should be racing when we’re supposed to be patrolling?” Honey asked, turning her head away; the shame still plainly clear to see.

 “True, but don’t think of it like a race. Think of it like…speed patrolling. We’re pretty much the fastest ones on the team, so we’re doing our job just…faster than usual. Besides…” Lapin explained; slowly he approached her before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Winner gets to make the loser do one thing they want.”

 There it was; that confident grin of his that seemed to always lift her spirits. “Alright, but no cheating Lapin! I know those skates of yours can make you go faster.” She commented with a playful glint in her eyes to match that of Lapin’s upon hearing her comment; her wings buzzing to life and levitating her off the ground. “Alright, ready to lose?” This was a side Honey hardly ever showed, even when she took the mask off and was walking around as Milana – this was her competitive side that she thought had _long_ since died ever since the day she stopped playing soccer with her father. Those were the days, playing in the backyard together with him and how proud he would be whenever she won against him; lifting her up into the air and cheering her name like how the team did for their teammate who scored the winning goal. Ever since her father was no longer in the picture though, that part of her faded behind the image her mother forced her to take – the professional young pop star.

Honey pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind as she remained beside Lapin, her eyes solely focused on Notre Dame in the distance. Carefully she listened to his voice as he counted down.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

Somehow Honey knew he was the type of counter to completely skip the “Go!” part of the countdown, the both of them speeding off at the same time. She watched from the corner of her eye as Lapin bounced and skated along the rooftops, making sure he stayed true to his word that he wouldn’t cheat. There were times where she was ahead and then Lapin managed to slip ahead of her shortly before she took the lead again. She knew he wasn’t deliberately slowing down for her since a couple of times when she passed him he had a genuine look of surprise on his face – which gave Honey a smidgen of self-confidence.

Finally they reached the home stretch, literally neck and neck with each other before they both reached the top.

 “I win!” Honey chimed, panting lightly as she looked over her shoulder at Lapin who seemed to be doing the same.

 “What? No way, I totally won by a _hare_.” He chuckled through his panting. “Get it? By a hare…”

 “If you think making puns now will distract me from the fact I won, you’re clearly mistaken there bunny.” She replied, folding her arms over her chest as she grinned at him. As lame as the pun was, it still got a giggle out of her.

 “Alright alright, you won. So, what is it you want me to do?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head before he noticed Honey leaning against the stone railing.

 Honey listened as his footsteps grew louder until he was standing besides her, leaning against the stone railing to where their shoulders brushed against each other in a light touch. “This place is so pretty at night. It almost reminds me of my home.” She commented, a light sigh escaping her. “I always loved it when it got dark, how the lights lit the streets of the city up. Sometimes I stayed up all night just to look at them until the sun came up. This place is still new to me, but it has all the qualities that bring back fond memories of home.” It was true, Paris wasn’t all that different from Rome - they were practically siblings. Instead of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, it was the Eiffel Tower; instead of the Colosseum, it was the church of Notre Dame. “I’ll admit, sometimes I feel homesick, I had special places I used to go to all the time until I moved here.”

 “Then why not make new special places?” Lapin asked.

 His question made her turn her head to look at him, raising a brow in confusion. “What do you mean Lapin?”

 Slowly he changed positions to where he was now sitting on the stone railing instead of leaning forward against it. “I mean exactly what I said sweetie. Make some new special places, like this one. This can be your first special spot. It’s quiet and has a great view of the city from up here.”

 The way he explained it made Honey’s lips curl into a smile before she chuckled. “Alright, then I’ll make this my new special place…so long as you’ll come around too.” Her hazel eyes watched him carefully, grinning even more when his head turned quickly to look at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He questioned her, asking her if she really meant what she said about him being allowed to come here with her. “I mean exactly as I said silly rabbit. You’re a sweet guy and I feel comfortable talking to you. So, how about we make this spot our special place?” She asked, slowly standing up on her feet as she looked directly at him.

 “I would…really like that Honey.” Lapin replied.

 There was a pause for words and a silence between them that made her feel like the rest of the world was slowly beginning to fade away. Suddenly she looked away, her cheeks burning feverishly before she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Lapin’s head was turned to try and poorly hide the crimson color staining his own face as well. “Anyways, it’s getting late. Seems like our time together is done for tonight. I’ll see you later Lapin.” Honey said as she turned to prepare her leave.

 “Wait!” Lapin called out, his hand reaching out to grab hers before she could fly off. “You…uh…you didn’t tell me what you wanted me to do, since you won the race.”

 She blinked a couple of times at his sudden action until she chuckled softly. “I’ll tell you when I think of something. For now…” Her voice was hushed in a sensual whisper as her wings buzzed to life again, levitating her off the ground enough to where she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight Lapin, may you have sweet dreams.”

 “Goodnight…Honey…” Lapin whispered, eventually feeling her delicate hand slip from his grasp as she slowly flew away. As much as he didn’t want to let it go, to instead hold onto it tightly and pull her into his embrace, even he agreed that their time tonight was over…for now.

 Hiding behind one of the arched rooftop, Honey watched as the silver and gold blur jumped carefully down the church until he was back on the streets below, quickly skating off after he took one last glance at the building. When he was completely gone she moved from out of her hiding spot and gazed upon Notre Dame with one hand clutching her chest. There was one thing she thought of having Lapin do, something she assumed he was going to do when he had grabbed her hand, but she was afraid – now wasn’t the time to be thinking such things. Silently she sighed before smiling.

“ _Our_ special place…” She whispered before the brunette turned to fly away back home; the summer night air doing very little to soothe the burning that still lingered on her rosy cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the two dorks...look at how cute and adorable they are! STOP MAKING ME FEEL THINGS WHEN IM WRITING!!


End file.
